Seeing is believing
by CubicleOfThoughts
Summary: A future fic. for those who believe love can make it. Rated "T" to be safe.


I do not own Degrassi.

* * *

><p>"Can I take your order?" I asked a customer while looking down in my apron pocket for a pen. I had yet to look at the customer.<p>

"Um, I will have a coke and a large order of fries." I started to write down the order when I realized who ordered it. Immediately I dropped my pad of paper and pen and looked up to see a sea of green starring into my ocean blues. He smiled at me, and I giggled a little.

I left the table without another word; I walked over to the main counter and asked for my break. It was granted and I walked back over to my customers table. I sat down on the other side of the booth and glanced up at him.

"I just missed you." He said without hesitation. I felt tears well up in my eyes.

"I missed you too." He reached across the table and grabbed my hands in his. He smiled and I smiled back.

"I wish we could take back what happened in high school and start over. I wish we could do over our sophomore and junior years and just be happy again." He said while looking at me. I tried to keep eye contact, but my eyes kept wandering to his newly toned and defined body. He was perfect in high school, but now he was a god.

"How did you find me?" I asked him realizing I hadn't told anyone where I was moving to after high school.

"I have my ways." He stated bluntly.

"Oh so you mean you asked my mom?" He smiled at me and nodded.

Eli and I talked for half an hour until my break was over. I got up from the table and kissed him on the cheek. I told him goodbye and his eyes saddened a little. I turned away from him and walked back to the counter and started to work again. I had another two hours of work before I got to go home and relax from a long day of waitressing.

I served about seven more tables of complaining customers before I got to go home. My last table of the night was an elderly couple. Both of them were holding hands across the table; just like Eli and I used to do. They had the look of bliss and sheer love on their faces when even ever they looked up into each other's eyes. That is something people only dreamed of; love lasts.

The restaurant was about to close, and the elderly couple was still sitting at their table laughing and talking like they were still teenagers. Every now and then the man would lean over and whisper something into the woman's ear and she would blush and giggle a little. I didn't want to ruin their nice night, so I decided to mop the floors around them for a little while so they can continue their date.

I was about to tell them it was time to head home when they both got up holding hands. The old woman walked over to me and said,

"Thank you for letting us has our date." She smiled and handed me a fifty dollar bill. She and the old man walked to the door, but instead of opening it, they walked right through it. Immediately I started to panic.

In a state of panic and fear I walked to the door, I grabbed my coat and purse and walked out of the establishment. I had my head down trying to digest the sight I had just seen. I walked over to the side walk and starred down for a moment before I started to walk in the direction of my home. I took a few steps forward until I suddenly almost fell forward. I looked up and saw a bench placed in front of the local florist shop. The bench wasn't there yesterday. On the bench was Eli holding two coffee cups and a smile across his face. He was dressed in the same clothes he wore the day we skipped class in high school.

I walked closer and sat down next to him. He handed me a coffee cup and said,

"What's your biggest fear?" I looked around and said,

"Love dying; losing you." He smirked and said,

"You couldn't get rid of me even if you really wanted to." I smiled and said,

"I saw the strangest thing today." I was about to finish when Eli leaned close to my ear and whispered,

"I saw them too. " I looked at him and then I looked to the middle of the street, there I saw the elderly couple dancing. I sat there looking until Eli said,

"That's us, just a future version of us." I looked back at him and he was down on one knee with a box in his hand.

"Will you marry me, Clare Edwards?" I looked at him and then back to the street, the elderly couple was gone, and Eli had a look of worry on his face. I got up from the bench, I pulled him up with me and I kissed him on the lips. I broke the kiss and leaned close to his ear and whispered,

"I want that to be us someday; YES!" He kissed me on the lips; and I envisioned our future of how it will play out; considering I had a glimpse of it already today, I knew it was going to be alright.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ok, so I had this one shot in mind for a while now. I knew that I had bummed a few people out with my story **_**Don't tell**_**. So to make it up to you guys, I thought a sweet one shot would be good. I really liked this one, it was fun to write and it made me happy. I still however will not be updating often, but I will try. I really want seven reviews for this one shot. It will make a pregnant girl very happy! Any who, thank you and please review.**


End file.
